ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Windy (Scorpium Ultra)
Ultraman Windy is the fourteen oldest Scorpium Ultra, and the protector of Planet Stormy, and bearing the attribute Storm. History Personality Windy has a somewhat happy-go-lucky Ultra and very carefree, he likes to make jokes and maintains a happy tone when talking to others. He is also supportive to his other allies in times of crisis. Also, Windy has a very serious personality to his trainings and condtioning, always setting it as his main priority before anything else. Profile Stats *'Human Form': Jack Kazumi *'Homeworld': Scorpio Nova Universe, Planet Stormy, Stormy Light Palace *'Transformation Item/Process': Jack transforms with his own willpower. *'Grip Strength': 65,000 t *'Brute Strength': 130,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4.7 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 4.7 *'Flight Speed': Mach 6 *'Jumping Height': 850 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 4 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Hobbies': Training/Conditioning, loves the wind and the sight of storms *'Dislikes': Any form of evil *'Weaknesses': Windy's lifeforce is connected to Planet Stormy, anything bad happens to the said planet will greatly affect Windy. As Cyclonics, he can only use it for a short period of time *'Height': 49 meters *'Weight': 41,000 tonnes Body Features *'Color Timer': Ultraman Windy has a color timer, it ranges from pale reen to orange when he is weakened. *'Windy Lamp': A triangular beam lamp on his forehead, it stores his inner light. *'Ultra Armor': Windy has an Ultra Armor, it is resistant to anything as long as Windy strength is sufficient enough. *'Protectors': Windy has protectos that is tornado or cyclonic shapes, to emphasize him being the manipulator of hurricane. *'Glowing Lines': Windy has lines around his body, mainly his abdomen, chest, arms and legs. They glow in green whenever Windy uses his attacks. *'Aegis of Typhoon': In his Ultimate Form, Windy has two typhoon shaped aegis behind his back that protrude out on his left and right respectively. *'Eyes': Windy has triangle shaped eyes. Forms - Cyclonic= Cyclonic His Ultimate Form, where Windy understands the true meaning of his element Hurricane. Like the Ultimate Forms of other Scorpium Ultras, it grants incredible boost to his stats. *'Grip Strength': 85,000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 170,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 6.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 6 *'Flight Speed': Mach 8 *'Jumping Height': 1000 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 7 :;Abilities *'Speedy Move': Windy is a fast and agile fighter, able to perform speedy movements and has excellent reflexes as well. This is enhanced as Cyclonics. *'Tornado/Storm Creation': Brought over from his Normal Form, Windy can mentally generates tornado/hurricane, compared to cyclone/typhoons as it is an evolution. Windy combines his storm creation about with the tornado/hurricane to make hismother elemental powers deadly and powerful. Windy also has the control over aerokinesis in this form. **'Windy Transverse': Travelling ability, can be used for dimensional travelling as well. **'Cyclonic Dragon': Windy's signature ability, Windy is able to generate at least 7-8 dragons to aid him in combat. They shares their energy and power with Windy himself. On one accession, Windy can generate up to 20 dragons, depending on his willpower. ***'Stormy Slasher': From the body of the Cyclonic Dragon, the Cyclonic Dragon converrs the storms generated in their bodies and launches it at his foes in the form of "Full Body Radiation" at his foes. ***'Arrowhead Lightning': From the mouth of the Cyclonic Dragon, they launches a red lightning with an arrowhead tip at the ending that can pierce through the body of his foes. ***'Cyclonic Burst': A wave of tornado fired from the Cyclonic Dragon's mouth, through non-lethal, it can push back foes with tremendous strength. **'Aerokinesis Burst': Windy takes a afloat position and fly in mid-air, spinning around rapidly to convert his power of Storm and Tornado generates into pure energy and at the same time, absorbing anti-gravity waves into his body. With the accumulated power, Windy will dash towards his foes at full speed like a human bullet/kamikaze attack, blowing them up in the process before reforming. Windy's second most powerful attack. **'Cyclonic Hurricane Final': Windy most powerful attack in this form and as an Ultra. This attack involves many process. Windy then creates, a dimension with storm clouds at the skies and generates five tornados, spinning around. Windy then channels anti-gravity to the stormy clouds by flying to the top, amplifying the power of the said dimension and spread over a large area, causing uncontrollable winds to be produced and to ground to be rupture apart. When used on Earth, it ruptured many buildings and even roads. This confuses his foes and trick them as they would be sent flying around, before landing on the ground flat, causes them to be severely weakened. Windy then finishes the attack by closing the dimension and firing a cyclone from his chest, killing them instantly. Similarly, Windy can greatly reduce the destructive damage of the said dimension/said attack, and making the attack to be just focus on the opponent and rupturing of the ground. **'Blackhole Tornado': **'Tornado Webnet': **'Antiair Wave': **'Wndy Push': **'Hurricane Lightning Storm': **'Propell Cutter': :;Special Moves *'Cyclonic Sun-Ray': Windy fires a stream of purple energy from his both hands, bel to destroy a monster in one blow. More powerful than his Windium Sun-Ray. *'Arrow Smasher': Windy fires a beam of light from his crystal. :;Physical *'Wind Punch': A fast punch with the power of aerokinesis. *'Wind Kick': A fast kick with the power of aerokinesis. *'Wind Drill': A drilling attack with the power of aerokinesis as well. }} Trivia *Ultraman Windy unlocks his Ultimate Form at a very young age when compare to other Scorpium Ultras, at 4500 years old. Showing he takes his trainings and conditioning very seriously. *Ultraman Windy, All and Spectrum are the only Scorpium Ultras that never participated in the battle against Virus, Belial, Emperor and their forces in Ultraman One Season 4. The reason for this is unknown. It was revealed he went into hiding during that period. *His normal form uses "Cyclone" or "Hurricane" except for a few attacks that uses tornado while his Cyclonics Form uses "twister and tornado" *Windy is one of the few Scorpium Ultra that had control over two attributes. The others are Lava and Ida. **Windy is confirmed to be first Scorpium Ultra to have the ability to manipulate&having control over three attributes, naming Storm, Electrity and Wind. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras